Flatmate
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: James was nice – when he was dead asleep. He was really helpful – when it came to destroying the house.   He never annoyed her – when she wasn't here. He never let his things lie around anywhere – they belonged. He was the perfect flatmate – for a pig.


**AN: Small Jatie one shot. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flatmate<strong>_

Katie slammed the door closed behind her and let her bag drop to the floor as soon as she reached the living room. Her shoes had she already kicked off her feet, when she passed the hallway and so flopped down onto the couch directly. "Boo!" Somebody screamed behind her and she shot up from the couch again. "James!" She screamed annoyed. "Do you plan on giving me a heart attack or what was that just supposed to be?" The brown haired boy that was standing behind the couch smirked at her, before he waved her to follow him. "Come on, I made dinner:" "You made what?" Katie asked surprised. "Dinner." He answered calmly and opened the kitchen door, letting the smell of lasagne escape the small room. "Smells good, but did why would you make me dinner? Did you poison it?" The young brunette asked suspicious. "Of course I did not poison it! I'd never do that." In her mind, Katie had every right to be suspicious. Her life had dramatically changed the day James had moved in with her. She had been looking for someone to share the rent with and he had been the only one to answer her announce and so she took him without any further questions. Well, that had been a small mistake.

James was nice – when he was dead asleep.

He was really helpful – when it came to destroying the house.

He never annoyed her – when she wasn't here.

He never let his things lie around anywhere – they belonged.

He was the perfect flatmate – for a pig.

Slowly she entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair, James pulled out for me. "Thanks, I guess." The young girl stated carefully. When James had sat down across from her, she pulled the plate closer and inspected it slowly. "Come on, you really think it's going to blow up in your face, or what?" Hastily she pushed the plate as far away from her as possible. "It's going to blow up?" She asked a shocked look on her face. "No, it won't." He answered and picked up his fork. "I'll try it first okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, but you are going to try from my plate." James rolled his eyes at her, but either way he leant over the table and picked a piece up, before dropping it into his mouth. He demonstratively chewed and swallowed the lasagne. "See? I am still alive." "Alright then, bon appetite." She answered and tasted a bite of the lasagne. "Wow." James breathed out. "What?" She asked confused. "Well, I didn't expect you to eat it." "Since it is good food and you proved it is not poisoned, it would be a shame to let it go to waste." She stated, shrugging her shoulders. "So you think my food is good?" She laughed at him. "You do know that ordering take-away does not count as cooking dinner?" "What if it isn't take-away, but I did actually cook it?" "You want me to believe you can cook?" "I don't know if I want you to believe it, but I can cook." He stated smiling.

Half an hour later the plates were spotless and Katie got up, taking her dishes with her into the kitchen. "I am pretty sure you will do mine too." James called and walked into the living room. "James!" Katie hollered after him. "You can wash your dishes yourself." "Oh, come on! Why do you hate me so much?" James asked, leaning against the door frame. "I don't hate you. Hate needs passion, I just strongly dislike you." Katie answered, before placing her plate into the cupboard. Then she walked out of the kitchen, leaving James behind, where he sighed and then started to wash his own dishes.

Later that night Katie got up from her usual place on the couch and went to make herself some popcorn, she was watching a suspenseful movie and needed something to chew on. But when she returned, she found a smirking James on her place. "Move." She pressed out through gritted teeth and glared at the brunette. "No, I like it here." He answered calmly. "Move." She repeated. "Sit over there." He answered. "Here are more than enough other places to sit." "But this is my place. I always sit there. Move." She stated again, but he only shook his head at her. "This is the reason I hate you." The young woman mumbled. James head shot up and he glared back at her. "Just say it, will you? Why do you hate me so much?" He screamed annoyed. "Because you are the biggest jerk on this planet, you're impolite, you're annoying, and you're arrogant and totally obsessed with your looks. Whatever you do is about you and yourself and every time you do one of those things I fall more for you." Katie screamed back. "S**t." She suddenly muttered, realizing what she just had said and then turned around, dumping the popcorn bowl onto the table and storming off to her room.

"Katie!" James shouted after her, before he jumped up and followed her to her room. "Katie, what did you just say?" "Nothing, forget it. Good night." She answered through the door. "I am not going to go away until you open that door so we can talk." James answered. Slowly the door opened and Katie stuck her head out. "I said good night, James. You can go now." She tried to close the door, but he was faster and managed to put his foot in between the door and the frame. The petite girl tried to close the door, but he pressed it open and walked inside her room, where he took her wrists in his hands. "Katie, did you say you are in love with me?" He asked slowly, holding her, so she was unable to flee. "NO!" Katie answered. "Okay… maybe, yes. There I said it, are you happy now?" "Wow. That's something I didn't expect." James said smiling and let go of her wrists as he sat down on her bed. "This isn't funny." Katie answered annoyed. "I can't fall for you." James' head shot up and he looked hurt at her. "Why?" "Because you are annoying, a jerk and I never ever thought I would fall for someone like… you." Katie answered and sank down onto the bed next to James. "You are perverse and an ass and I hate you, so that's why I can't love you." "Okay, I guess I should go then." James said and got up from the bed. "Wait, go? I never said that." Katie stopped him, carefully pulling on his wrist. "Yes, but I think we shouldn't live together anymore." James said and pulled away from her grip. "James, please, we can figure this out." Katie called after him. "How?" He asked, turning around to look at her again. "I don't know." She admitted depressed. "James?" "Yes?" He asked. "Kiss me." James looked shocked, but shrugged his shoulders and quickly closed the distance between them. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers. As their tongues fought with each other, Katie's arms somehow found their way around James neck and he slung his around her waist as they dropped onto her bed together. When oxygen became a necessity both of them pulled away, looking at each other. "Stay." Katie whispered. "Well, I don't know, but maybe you can find a way to convince me." He smirked at her and she pulled roughly at his shirt until their lips connected again. "Okay, I'll stay." James laughed, when they pulled apart again. "I love you." He then added quietly. "I love you too." she answered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Review please :) ~<strong>


End file.
